shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Power is the main form of Ability used by races throughout the Universe. It is the physical embodiment of the energy produced by the spirit. When the physical body of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of their Aura, Power is formed as a product of the connection. Beings who can use Power are called Fighters. While most races throughout the Universe possess some form of intrinsic natural ability, the ability to supplement it with Aura turning it into a genuine power is not all that common, with perhaps 10% of all beings in the Universe being able to use it. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Power. Beings can learn multiple types of Power, but generally most will have a natural affinity for their own Power Type. The opposite of Power is Magic. 'Usage' Power is fueled by Aura, generated from within by a being's soul. The Aura is then filtered through a being's Aura Network, which dictates how much much Aura they are able to generate and control. How much Aura a being is able to generate is highly dependent on how "open" their Aura Network is, the more open it is the more Aura they can generate. While this amount can be increased with training, it must be done gradually. Too rapid an expansion of Aura points will degrade a being's body resulting in their death. Once Aura has been charged, it can be used to power a being's natural abilities. Every living being in the Universe generates the same kind of Aura and they are all used in exactly the same fashion. What dictates the difference in what Powers they are able to use is a being's physiology. The body can be understood to be the "lens" which dictates the "color" of the Aura's "light." Different races have different intrinsic Powers, and occasionally they are able to gain new ones through various means. These Powers can be used for a wide range of purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing. 'Classifications' Power can be said to be split into 2 types: General and Special. General Powers are abilities which every living being has access to provided they are able to generate enough Aura to use them and are likened to a "light" which shines from within. Special Powers are powers unique to particular beings or races, the "lens" mentioned earlier. In both cases the abilities used are fueled by the amount of Aura one can generate. If they are unable to use their spiritual energy, the physical abilities one possesses are not counted as true Power. 'General Powers' Every living being is capable of generating Aura, which in addition to powering their superficial abilities grant a number of abilities called General Powers available to anyone able to generate enough Aura to be able to use them. A being capable of using their Aura is able to use it to project an invisible forcefield around themselves which can supplement their natural abilities, allow them to fly, and grant them various other incredible abilities such as high speed movement (see Cutting). It also enables one to sense the flow of energy around oneself. This ability can be used to either sense the identity, power, and intentions of others or read the energy of the environment, being able to tell what is about to happen. The emission of Aura by a powerful being is a common and natural phenomenon. However, an Aura Sensitive being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training. By completely blocking his/her Aura "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other Aura Sensitive beings. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Aura Pressure, and is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. When the Auras of two Powerful beings collide, the side with weaker Aura Pressure will get hurt. 'Special Powers' Special Powers are powers generated from the body and vary depending on a being’s or races’ physiology. Unlike the powers generated by Aura which all spiritually aware beings share, the abilities granted by special powers are wildly diverse with their own strengths and weaknesses. For instance, psionics possess powerful mental abilities and are capable of telekinesis and telepathy. Beastials are beings which gain the features of other creatures and add them to their own. Other beings possess Molecular powers which grant the ability to manipulate body structure and molecular density in various ways. Elementals are beings who possess a connection to the spheres of nature, and have the ability to channel, project and control different types of natural energies through their bodies. Some beings will possess one set of these abilities, while others will possess several. In such cases, there is an order to the stacking of abilities. The abilities of one tier will define the nature of those powers below them, or to put it another way the highest tier ability a being possesses it will be their primary power which will manifest reflexively. The highest tier are elemental powers. Upon drawing their powers from one of the elemental spheres, the rest of a being's abilities will be colored by the sphere they belong to. The next tier from these are psychic or energy powers. The lowest tier of abilities will be a being's physical abilities like super strength, senses or invulnerability or their beastial abilities. As stated elsewhere, Special Powers are fueled by a being’s Aura and rely on how much they can generate for their potency. Without being supplemented by Aura, the effects of special powers are merely superficial and will fail to do any damage to a being of reasonable spiritual strength. However, when a being’s physical powers are reinforced by their spirit, their effect is significantly increased. As an example, a fire elemental is able to generate and project a substantial amount of heat, but the effect will be limited to what physical damage it can do. However, the same attack infused with Aura will be able to affect things on a deeper level, and will be capable of burning that which can’t be burned. Aura is able to bypass a being’s physical powers and attack their spirit directly, which is why special abilities are generally to be seen as worthless (or at best a liability) when compared to General Powers. 'Measurement' Powers come in a wide variety with some being strong or weak in relation to others. Rather than keeping track of superficial abilities, a being's Power is measured by how much Aura they can generate since this controls the scope of the abilities they are able to use. For instance, if all involved can generate a similar amount of Aura, a Fire Elemental will be strong against a Wind user but will be at a disadvantage against a Water Elemental. However, if the Fire Elemental is able to generate substantially more Aura than the Water user then the Fire Elemental's Power can overcome that of the Water Elemental. Greater Aura will almost always overcome weaker Aura regardless of the physical abilities a being possesses. In the modern Universe, the criteria by which Power is measured is the SENTINEL Power Scale. Created by the Watchers as a way of both testing recruits to their Order and guaging threats to intergalactic order. While different abilities will vary from race to race and individual to individual, the source of all Power is Aura, and that is what the Scale measures. The amount of Aura a being can generate relegates them to a certain class. In ascending order, these classes are: E-Class, D-Class, C-Class, B-Class, A-Class or S-Class being the most powerful. A level called SS-Class exists which is used to measure beings which have transcended the capabilities of mortal beings. 'Trivia' - Because all Auras are used the same, any race which has generated enough to be able to use Power has a number of abilities in common. Generic Aura usage is generally broken into three types: Aura Boost, Aura Tuning, and Aura Pressure. Aura Boost is the charging of energy in order to heighten natural abilities and attacks. It in essence creates a shell around a being which boosts their strength, speed and fortitude, and can grant additional abilities like energy projection and flight. Aura Tuning is the ability to read the flow of energy around oneself, detecting the location and identity of others, their intentions, and being able to tell what is about to happen. Aura Pressure is the release of one's Aura to dominate others. It can be used to knock out weaklings, or force them to their knees rendering them unable to move. It can also be used to influence the thoughts and moods of others. Aura Pressure can be shrugged off by people with enough spiritual strength. - Aura users can still utilize their regular powers, despite Aura being able to negate special abilities. This is because Aura only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by other peoples' super powers. In fact, Aura users can use the two abilities together to make one or the other more effective. Super Powers that are enhanced by Aura become even more effective and able to cause greater damage. As the sarans are a race of reflexive Aura users AND fire elementals, it is natural to them to use their Burning Flames backed up by their Aura which makes them powerful even by elemental standards. - How powerful an individual is has nothing to do with how the appear physically and is entirely dependent on how open their Aura Network is. As an individual's Aura network opens, their physical body will come to embody whatever an individual's ideal sense of themselves is and what makes them feel powerful. For most this tends to manifest as a well defined physique, but this is not always the case. For instance, in the case of the saran's of Kazan, female sarans connect power with bust size, so the stronger a woman is, the bigger her breasts will be in relation to her body while the rest of her is deceptively skinny and lacking in definition compared to saran males. - The superhumans of Earth in the 9th Universe are notable in the wide range of their powers despite their almost complete inability to channel Aura. Before their destruction the Omnians were prime examples of this who managed to rival the Gods with nothing other than their bodies’ adaptations despite their weak Auras. Instead their Powers were fueled by solar radiation. The humans of Neon's Earth are believed to be experiments done by the Gods to see if they could duplicate the Omnians, and for this reason they were engineered with abilities that were powered by sources other than Aura. While these powers can grant incredible abilities and be of great use to a person, they are weak against Aura users. This is because Aura is the power of the spirit and works by affecting the “spirit” of another person bypassing their body completely.